footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Emiliano Viviano/import
| cityofbirth = Florence | countryofbirth = Italy | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Palermo) | clubnumber = 13 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = () | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Emiliano Viviano (born 1 December 1985) is an Italian footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for English club Arsenal on loan from Serie B side Palermo. Club career Brescia Born in Florence, Viviano is a product of Fiorentina and Brescia youth teams. He started his career with a loan in Serie B at Cesena in the 2004–05 season. Then he spent 4 years as first choice goalkeeper in Serie B with Brescia. Inter, Brescia loan & Bologna In January 2009 Viviano signed by Internazionale in co-ownership deal for €3.5 million. He was immediately loaned back to Brescia. In the 2009–10 season he made his debut in Serie A with Bologna where he became the first choice goalkeeper. Bologna signed him in by purchasing Brescia's 50% registration rights for undisclosed fee (which had €3.5 million nominal value). Inter return, Genoa and Palermo On 25 June 2011, Viviano rejoined Inter from Bologna after Lega Serie A announced the result of co-ownership deals. It was due to an administrative error allowed him to join Inter for a fee of €4.1 million. The error came as the Bologna club director Stefano Pedrelli accidentally halved again the initial €4.71 million valuation of the remaining 50% of his contract to bid only €2.33 million in response to Inter's €4.1 million valuation on the bid submitted to the league office on 24 June. Bologna would only received fewer cash as part of the fee were already compensated by the transfer debt to Inter for Rene Krhin's transfer in summer 2010. On 23 July, Viviano was diagnosed with a complete tear of the anterior cruciate ligament in the left knee. The injury ruled him out for almost half of the 2011–12 season. in August 2011, Inter swapped Viviano with Juraj Kucka in co-ownership deal, which half of Kucka for €8 million and half of Viviano for €5 million. However both players remained in the original club to wait for the recovery of Viviano. In January 2012, Palermo bought Genoa's half to end their goalkeeper search since summer 2011. He signed a contract which last until 30 June 2016. Viviano would compete with Greek international Alexandros Tzorvas and squeezed Francesco Benussi out. In a separate deal, the transfer fee would compensate the signing of Cesare Bovo from Palermo to Genoa outright. Fiorentina In July 2012, Palermo also bought Inter's 50% of the player for €3 million (with Matías Silvestre to Inter on loan also for €3M), and instantly loaned him to his hometown club Fiorentina for €500,000 with option to buy outright for €7.5M. Arsenal On 2 September 2013, Viviano moved to Premier League team Arsenal. The move was agreed as a one year loan deal with an option to make the move permanent at the end of the season. International career He was first choice goalkeeper in the Italy U-20 team at 2005 U-20 World Cup. In 2007 with the Italy U-21 he took part at the U-21 European Championship. He also took part at the 2008 Summer Olympics with the Olympic team. He made his debut for Italy senior team on 7 September 2010, in a 5-0 victory against the Faroe Islands in Florence. He became the second choice goalkeeper for Italy, only after veteran Gianluigi Buffon and ahead of Salvatore Sirigu. External links *FIGC Category:1985 births Category:Italian footballers Category:ACF Fiorentina players Category:A.C. Cesena players Category:Brescia Calcio players Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:Italy international footballers Category:Italy under-21 international footballers Category:Inter Milan players Category:U.S. Città di Palermo players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Serie A footballers Category:Serie B footballers